Fairy Tail Mission (Past and Future)
by Yuki Jaeger
Summary: Ada sebuah misi yang dibawa oleh gadis asing, misi yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu dan masa depan dari Fairy tail.


***(^_^)***

**Judul : Fairy Tail Mission (Past and Future)**

**Author: Hiruma Yuki aka Yuki Jaeger**

**Declaimer: Fairy tail of Hiro Mashima **

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Pair: macam-macam (?), baca aja deh… ^_^**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, yang garis miring itu tulisan gaje, Canon dan lainnya**

**Summy:**

**Ada sebuah misi yang dibawa oleh gadis asing, misi yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu dan masa depan dari Fairy tail.**

***(^_^)* Selamat membaca *(^_^)***

_Ku pijak kaki ku disebuah tempat yang berbeda_

_Tempat yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk dunia_

***(^_^)* Yuki Jeager *(^_^)***

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak berakhirnya Daimatou Enbu atau Turnamen Sihir Terbesar dengan kemenangan yang diraih oleh guild yang dulu selalu menjadi nomer terakhir, yaitu Fairy Tail. Sejak saat itu pula, guild Fairy Tail menjadi guild tersibuk dengan berbagai permintaan-permintaan yang di ajukan.

"Huf, lelahnya," ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang berjalan di pinggir sungai. Disamping gadis itu ada seekor anjing yang sama sekali tidak mirip anjing berwarna putih, namanya Plue, salah satu roh bintang Lucy.

"Lucy-chan, hati-hati," ucap dua orang laki-laki di dalam sebuah perahu yang berjalan berlawanan dengan Lucy.

"Ha'i..." ucapnya santai dengan merentangkan kedua tanganya.

Gadis cantik bernama Lucy ini berjalan menuju Guild kesayangannya, Fairy Tail. Guild yang menjadi hidupnya.

***(^_^)* Yuki Jeager *(^_^)***

"Ohayou, Minna!" ucapnya sambil masuk ke dalam guild itu.

Para anggota Fairy Tail menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk membalas sapaan Lucy, dan beberapa saat kemudian aktifitas itu kembali dilanjutkan seperti pertarungan antara Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel, Elfman yang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang jantan, Cana yang minum digentong sakenya, Erza yang tumben-tumbenan tidak peduli dengan pertarungan dan malah asik menikmati cake strawberinya, Levy yang membaca buku tebalnya, Mirajane yang membersihkan beberapa cangkir dan aktifitas-aktifitas lainnya.

Lucy pun duduk di meja bar dan memesan es jeruk seperti biasa.

***(^_^)* Yuki Jaeger *(^_^)***

"Bau ini?" ucap Natsu tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan aktifitas bertarungnya dan menatap pintu masuk guild. "Bau naga?"

"Bau yang asing," ucap Gajeel yang ikut-ikutan menatap pintu masuk.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" ucap Gray heran.

Tidak hanya Gray, Lucy, Erza dan semua anggota Fairy Tail ikut heran dan ikut menatap pintu masuk.

Di depan pintu berdiri sosok manusia dengan jubah yang menutup wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Fairy... Tail," guramnya sebelum terjatuh pingsan, tapi sebelum sempat orang asing itu terjatuh kelantai, Natsu berhasil menangkap orang asing itu.

"OY! Bangun!" ucap Natsu.

***(^_^)* Yuki Jaeger *(^_^)***

_Aku berjalan tanpa tentu arah_

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini_

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku ada disini_

***(^_^)* Yuki Jaeger *(^_^)***

"Bagaimana Wendy?" tanya Lucy saat gadis manis yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan Fairy Tail.

"Tidak apa, dia hanya kelelahan," ucap Wendy.

Natsu dan yang lain pun masuk kedalam ruang guild itu dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik dengan umur sekitar lima belas tahunan itu. Gadis itu memiliki kulit yang putih bersih dan rambut berwarna merah muda yang diikat dua sebagian. Raut wajah gadis itu terlihat leleh.

"Ugh..." sepasang mata berwarna Onyx itu membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Lucy lembut.

"Buruk," ucapnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Lebih baik tidak usah memaksakan diri," ucap Wendy khawatir.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya itu sudah lebih baik, dia sudah bisa duduk dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan dari beberapa anggota Fairy tail.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Erza dengan nada tegas seperti biasa.

"Lu...na," ucap gadis itu sambil merapatkan syal putih bermotif kotak-kotakya ke mulutnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Gray memastikan.

"Hm..." ucap Luna sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kau berasal dari mana? Apa yang kau lakulan di guild kami? Kenapa kau pingsan? Kenapa bau mu seperti naga? Apa kamu dragon slayer?" tanya Natsu bertubi-tubi dengan wajah yang begitu dekat.

"Aku tidak ingat," ucap Luna sambil menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya yang memerah dari hadapan Natsu.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat, kamu kelihatannya masih lelah," ucap Lucy lembut sambil membaringkan Luna dan menyelimutinya.

"Tapi dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Natsu protes.

"Natsu!" ucap Erza dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Aye!"

"Keluar!"

"Aye!" ucapnya lari keluar ruang kesehatan dengan Gray yang tertawa.

"Kau juga Gray!"

"Aye!" ucap Gray juga lari keluar ruang kesehatan.

Erza, Lucy dan Wendy pun akan keluar ruang kesehatan guild itu, tapi sebelum Lucy sempat beranjak dari tempatnya, sebuah tangan menariknya lemah.

"Temani aku..." ucap Luna lemah.

"Em... Baiklah," ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut, Erza dan Wendy keluar dari ruang tersebut.

***(^_^)* Yuki Jaeger *(^_^)***

_Tempat ini begitu asing_

_Namun disaat yang sama terasa familiar_

***(^_^)* Yuki Jaeger *(^_^)***

**Lucy Pov.**

Sudah sekitar satu jam aku berada diruangan ini, ruang dimana anggota Fairy Tail berada jika mereka sakit atau cedera. Tapi kali ini berbeda, saat ini yang berada diruang ini bukan anggota Fairy Tail. Seorang gadis manis berbaring disini.

Aku tidak mengenalnya, yang aku tahu gadis ini jatuh pingsan didepan gulid, mungkin saja jika Natsu tidak menangkapnya gadis ini akan menghatam lantai kayu yang keras.

Di bilang namanya Luna, sungguh nama yang manis.

"Ugh…" guraman itu menghentikan lamunanku.

"Luna, kau bangun?" tanya Lucy, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, tapi…"

"Tapi?" tanya ku sambil menaikan sedikit alisku.

"Aku lapar," ucapnya malu

Aku tersenyum simpul dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruang kesehatan untuk menemui Mira-san, kau tahu, Mira-san adalah koki yang handal, Luna pasti menyukai masakannya.

**Lucy Pov End**

Sekarang hari sudah beranjak sore, keadaan Fairy Tail masih sama seperti tadi pagi, ribut. Cuman, saat ini ada sedikit keadaan yang berbeda yaitu kehadiran gadis manis bernama Luna.

Saat ini Luna dan Lucy duduk dimeja bar guild sambil berbincang. Keadaan Luna sudah mulai membaik namun dia masih belum ingat tentang dirinya.

***(^_^)* Yuki Jaeger *(^_^)***

"Mira, aku lapar," ucap Natsu yang langsung duduk disamping Luna.

Luna memandang sebentar kesamping kanannya, dimana Natsu sedang duduk. Laki-laki berambut merah muda yang sadar diperhatikan langsung membalas pandangan Luna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu dengan cengiran lebar dibibirnya.

"Tidak, wajahmu terasa familiar," ucap Luna, "dan aku juga lapar."

"Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian berdua," ucap Mira sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

***(^_^)* Yuki Jaeger *(^_^)***

_Pernahkah hal ini terjadi sebelemnya?_

_Tempat ini begitu hangat_

_Sama seperti tempatku sebelumnya_

_Hanya saja disini terasa berbeda_

***(^_^)* Yuki Jaeger *(^_^)***

"Natsu, Luna-chan, tenanglah," ucap Lucy.

Saat ini Natsu dan Luna sedang makan dengan brutalnya, tidak ada etika sama sekali. Untuk Natsu makan dengan lahap, tidak memakai etika atau apa pun adalah hal biasa bagi para mage Fairy Tail melihatnya. Tapi, untuk Luna, gadis yang terlihat manis ini mempunyai selera makan yang sama dengan Natsu, sedikit mencengangkan bagi yang lain.

"Ah... Mereka seperti saudara," ucap Cana dibalik gentong minumannya yang besar.

Beberapa atau banyak makanan sudah dihabiskan oleh dua orang yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan hanya perbedaan gender ini.

Tiba-tiba ditengah makannya, kedua makhluk pink ini menghentikan makannya. Keduanya serempak langsung menghadap ke pintu guild yang terbuka. Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena membelakangi matahari.

"Aku menemukanmu," ucap sosok itu, menyeringai.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Brengsek," ucap Luna sambil berlari kearah pintu, ingin menyerang sosok asing tersebut.

***(^_^)* Yuki Jaeger *(^_^)***

_Aku tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan menemukaku_

_Aku tahu aku tidak berada ditempat ini sendirian_

***(^_^)***

**Tsuzuku...**

***(^_^)***

**Hai, Minna-san, watashi wa Hiruma Yuki Jeager desu. Yoroshiku *ojigi***

**Ini karya pertama ku di fandom ini, jadi maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Dan sepertiya aku akan sering berkeliaran di fandom ini.**

**Mohon RnR nya ^_^**


End file.
